Talk:Metal Gear Wiki
Featured Article? Out of curiosity... why are there not any featured articles on this wiki?--Twilight Heaven :probably because no-ones bothered to. It would take a lot of effort and I dunno how much of an advantage it would be. --Drawde83 00:22, 15 October 2008 (UTC) ::Well do we have any volunteers to make/keep up a featured article section? Weekly or monthly?--Twilight Heaven Well, I'll do it. I'll probably do it weekly. I just need the privileges to edit the Main Page, and maybe that way we become as popular as the Halo Wiki. --L1QU1D 5N4KE 22 20:47, 18 March 2009 (UTC) New design? Does anyone think the Main Page should have a new design? And maybe a "featured article of the month" (which seems like did happen before, according toMetal Gear:Featured content) sort of thing? I felt like bringing this up mainly because the Main Page just seems "chunky", like the header, with a whole bunch of text which should be more contained or have less characters.--Richard 22:15, 20 February 2008 (UTC) :Personally, I think it looks fine as it is. Although I see what you mean about trimming down the text at the top of the page, I might remove the line relating to other websites, but I'm not too sure about that. Adding in a Featured Article section will, to be honest, only make it more "chunky". We've had no complaints before, so I don't see what's wrong with it. --Fantomas 00:19, 21 February 2008 (UTC) ::I can see where you are coming from about the top of the page. About the rest of it though, i would be up for some sort of redesign, as its sort of old. Also i don't feel we have enough articles to make a featured article bit, especially if we change it daily, as we have around 350 articles (not even a years worth) and quite a few are stubs. If we change it weekly or something then that would probably be better. Don't get me wrong though, im not against changing it, but i think it needs more thought, or a design of what we could change it to. Selo 00:25, 21 February 2008 (UTC) I've created a rough of what the Main Page could look like at User:Richard1990/Main Page. What do you guys think of the Main Page looking like that? Also, I'd really like the Main Page to have more navigation related to MGS4, with the release nearing, a lot of people will probably be looking for MGS4 info so it might be good to have a bunch of MGS4 related stuff on the Main Page.--Richard 22:16, 14 March 2008 (UTC) :I'd have to agree that we need to start either putting things on the main page for the new people that know nothing about past Metal Gear games. With the nearing release of MGS4, it can only help our brave lil wiki. Another thing is we should put up pages that just all around need either some updating or further information on them, especially the weapons pages. (which site really good info on the MG story basis but not on the weapon its self) We should also maybe include tips about the weapons and when to use them. This is a wiki just for Metal Gear after all. Also is there anyway we can have changes verified before entered into the wiki as to keep consistancy. I personally don't like going in and redoing peoples work because they have no idea what their saying. Justin 19:58, 26 March 2008 (UTC) ::What do you guys think about changing the into into something like this? I really want to cut down the stuff at the top of the main page, as much of it doesn't really need to be there. The other languages are in the sidebar, the help contents are in the sidebar, a message telling IPs to log in can be seen across every page, and the link to the website page can be put in the navigation box.--Richard 17:53, 19 May 2008 (UTC) :::I'm all for it now. It does make it seem a little less clustered and more organized, after all. See what Selo thinks before just doing it though, as me and him have had it like this since the beginning. (But, I'm sure he won't mind too much) --Fantomas 18:11, 19 May 2008 (UTC) :::Yeh go for it. looks a lot better. its all summed up better too. - Selo 20:20, 19 May 2008 (UTC) New Header I have put the new header in as people seemed to like it. looks better than what we used to have thats for sure! I was thinking about something else for the main page also. I think the rest needs a bit of a change too. Instead of a article of the day we have something similar like Character of the Week or something. The reason i say week is because whenever we tried something for each day we usually forgot, and i figured a weekly think would be easy to change and then people have chance to see it. It's just an idea, maybe something different, what do you guys think? - Selo 17:01, 20 May 2008 (UTC) :Sounds good! Maybe every two weeks even, we could change the article. Also, what I was planning on doing was editing Image:MGS4 logo.png and replace the "Tactical Espionage Action" with "Portal", and then link the image to the MGS4 portal once June 12 arrives.--Richard 19:58, 20 May 2008 (UTC) A little task I'm not going to be available between tomorrow and June 15 as I'm going to be out of town and won't have time to edit anything. So, can I request someone to do some things for me on the Main Page? The main thing is put the following code in Template:Main Page banner (or just paste it on the Main Page over the template): Image:MGS4 portal.png|center|400px|Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots Portal default Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots Portal desc none This will put an image up, and when users click it, they will be taken to the Metal Gear Solid 4 Portal. Also, once the countdown (also in Template:Main Page banner) reaches 0, it will start going up, so it would be nice of someone could update it so that it says something like, "MGS4 has been released! Feel free to contribute to the walkthrough!" or something. I'd do it myself, but like I said, I won't be able to. So if someone can do this for me that would be great and hopefully we'll get more users!--Richard 00:17, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :I can do that for you Richard - Selo 06:34, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Design update Hello! Can I call your attention to User talk:Kirkburn/Dev and the associated dev page - it's regarding a fairly important update to the main page design code (which I have drafted). The effect is not a big change from the current design, but makes use of new main page tags - the talk page explains it all. Thanks! Kirkburn (talk) 13:35, 23 June 2008 (UTC) :I'm not really sure what I'm looking at here. --Fantomas 13:59, 23 June 2008 (UTC) ::The Main Page will be changed to look like this Fantomas, to accommodate the new ad feature.--Richard 16:37, 23 June 2008 (UTC) :::Ahh, okay. Sounds good to me. When will we be changing it? Is it possible to add in a spoiler warning for people who haven't played MGS4 yet? I think that might be a good idea. --Fantomas 17:11, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Tweak it however you wish! You can either implement yourselves, or I can come back to do it later. Kirkburn (talk) 17:29, 23 June 2008 (UTC) : I've given some minor tweaks and implemented! Kirkburn (talk) 11:20, 24 June 2008 (UTC) Xbox 360 Is like Metal Gear Solid 4 coming out for the xbox 360, or was that a rumor? :It hasn't even been rumored, I don't know what makes you think it has. There is absolutely no indication that it will come out for the Xbox 360, and Hideo Kojima has made it abundantly clear that he has no interest in bringing MGS4 to the 360. If you are referring to this, I would recommend waiting a bit longer before we assume it's the MGS4 on 360 announcement a lot of people have been waiting for. --Fantomas 11:18, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Actually, the Metal Gear Touch teaser trailer led many 360 owners to believe there would be an MGS4 port for the 360, since it was green, and resembled the 360's "ON" button. However, this was disproved by Hideo Kojima saying and I quote at a press conference "Congratulations Microsoft. There will be a Metal Gear game coming out for your... RIVAL!". This rival is Apple, whose iPhone will have Metal Gear Touch. --L1QU1D 5N4KE 22 20:49, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Skin for the top part of the Wiki Can someone with Photoshop volunteer to make a banner at the top like the Halo Wiki has, or better yet a skin. --L1QU1D 5N4KE 22 20:51, 18 March 2009 (UTC)